


То, что он заслужил

by Rika_Spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рассказ о том, что могло бы скрываться за фразой: "Пусть Баффи получит то, что заслуживает"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что он заслужил

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Helen267 for beta.

**СПАЙК:**

-Я хочу, чтобы Баффи получила то, что заслуживает!

Демон жутко захохотал. 

-Да, я выполню твое желание. И добавлю к нему свое: ты тоже получишь то, что заслуживаешь. 

Его ржание слилось для меня в один громовой раскат. Я скорчился и закрыл уши руками. Не хватало мне только лопнувших перепонок. Внезапно все стихло. Я выпрямился. Он исчез. Осталась только темная пустая пещера. Эй, а где моя золотая медаль? Ну, хоть долбаный флажок, на память о встрече? И что это за фигня про его желание? Мне никто не говорил, что он бухнет на мою голову свои проблемы! Чтоб тебя загрыз следующий вампир, красномордый! 

Ладно, пора было возвращаться домой, туда, где Баффи. Я подумал о ее белокурой головке, огромных глазах, жарком теле и… Не ощутил НИЧЕГО. Не было никакой щемящей боли в моем сердце, не было жаль, что она оставила меня. Что за черт? Что он там орал? Что мы заслужили? Кто заслужил мое равнодушие: я или она. Я должен был это проверить. 

*** * ***  

В который раз сбив щит «Добро пожаловать в Саннидейл», (ненавижу долбаную вывеску!!!) я вышел на финишную прямую. Мотоцикл был немного хуже предыдущего, но другого у той закусочной не нашлось. Ну, да ладно. Добрался, и на том спасибо. Мой склеп встретил меня распростертыми объятиями. М-да, старина Клем потрудился основательно. Даже кладбищенской пыли не видать. Ох, как меня тусит. Как хочется посмотреть, что она заслужила. Не такая уж глубокая ночь на дворе. Подумаешь, два часа. До рассвета всего ничего, а до дома Баффи совсем рукой подать. Не выставит же она старого друга на улицу под палящие лучи даже при самом худшем раскладе? В крайнем случае, у нее очень удобный подвал. Знаю, пробовал. 

До дома я не дошел. Я встретил их на моем же родном кладбище. Почти всех. Не было видно только наблюдателя. Драка была в самом разгаре. Рыженькая бормотала в тени заклинания (так и хотелось спеть: Э-ге-гей! Я снова с Элли!). Харрис, с трудом поворачивая свою толстую задницу, умильно обмахиваясь топором. Вампиры осторожно его обходили. Чего с ним связываться, он и сам вот-вот убьется. Аня с демоническим лицом играла в гляделки с каким-то ушастым. Видимо, тот проигрывал, так как медленно отступал. Баффи махалась с одним из них. На мечах. На равных. Странно. А в центре всего этого была… Дон. Маленькая Донни, казавшаяся еще меньше от огромного меча в ее руке. Что она творила… Как будто Истребительницей была она. Пепел так и летел от нее во все стороны. Класс! 

-Браво, Ниблет! – заорал я, когда последний вампир рассыпался во прах. 

Все обернулись. 

-Явился, – пробормотал Харрис. Я проигнорировал. 

-Где ты был, Спайк? – Это Баффи. Я тоже проигнорировал. 

-С тобой все в порядке? – Аня. Ей мне захотелось ответить. Я сказал: 

-Да, спасибо, цветочек. 

-Где ты так долго пропадал? – Дон. Странно повзрослевшая Дон. Хм, а ты мне все равно не нравишься… Ты просто была дорога Баффи, а я старался сберечь все, что было ей дорого. А теперь мне все равно. И ты мне безразлична тоже. Кажется, я уже понял, что досталось Баффи: стать тенью сестры. Что ж, luv, каждому свое. Я, действительно, ничего не чувствовал, глядя на них. 

-Радуйтесь! Доставай свои тромбоны, Баф! Я снова уезжаю, надеюсь, мне больше никогда не придет в голову вернуться в этот сраный городишко. 

Я развернулся. Мне жаль, Баффи, что все так получилось. Но ты сама хотела, чтобы ничего между нами не было. Получите – распишитесь. Я даже не выделил ни одного из ваших удивленных лиц, никого из вас я не хотел помнить и любить. Пошли вы все на… 

-Удачи, придурки! 

В моем мотоцикле еще оставался бензин. Я даже не зашел внутрь склепа. Я даже не оставил дарственной на собственность. Эй, Клем, я дарю тебе мой склеп – самое дорогое и, впрочем, единственное, что у меня есть. Будь счастлив, старина. Йо-хо-хо, дорога манит меня-я-я… Никогда не любил тормоза, поэтому ничего, что они немного барахлят… 

**БАФФИ:**

Элизабет Энн Саммерс, одетая в длинный махровый халат, плавно шла принимать душ. Обычный тихий вечер в ее жизни. Ванная комната, озаренная ярким светом, не вызвала у нее никаких неприятных воспоминаний. Потому что в этой реальности у Баффи их не было. Красномордый демон дал ей то, что она заслужила – покой. В этой новой для нее жизни она не была Истребительницей, не была Избранной. И она не помнила того, что когда-то все было по-другому.

Встав под теплые струи воды, Баффи предалась размышлениям. «Как нелегко, однако, быть старшей сестрой Истребительницы. Бедняжка Дон! Иногда мне ее жалко. Никакой личной жизни, одно сплошное беспокойство. Хорошо еще, что она довольна своей судьбой. Хм, что у меня сегодня в планах на вечер? Помогать с патрулированием сегодня не буду, отдежурила вчера. Значит… с утра приготовить завтрак для Дон, потом университет. Обязательно пойти на первую лекцию. Через неделю зачет. А вечером – свидание с Райли. Он такой чудесный, замечательный, надежный… Надеюсь, Дон не попросит меня снова идти на это дурацкое кладбище?» 

Вытираясь мягким полотенцем, Баффи посмотрела на себя в зеркало и игриво улыбнулась своему отражению. Надев халат на еще влажное тело, она пошла вниз на кухню, налить стакан сока. Проходя по гостиной, она услышала за окном нечеловеческий рык и, повернув голову, увидела какого-то монстра, штурмующего их дом. 

-Дон, это к тебе! - Закричала она, идя своей дорогой. 

Уже на кухне она услышала, как звякнуло стекло в окне, как каблучки Дон застучали по лестнице. Потом раздалось еще более громкое рычанье и гневный возглас младшей сестры. Баффи открыла холодильник, высматривая что-нибудь вкусненькое. Звуки ударов, доносящиеся из комнаты, были для нее привычным домашним шумом, совершенно не отвлекающим от собственных мыслей. Обнаружив на столе какой-то журнал, Баффи принялась бездумно листать его, разглядывая картинки. Пока младшая сестра популярно (пинками) объясняла демону, что в гости ходят только по приглашению, а раз приперся незваным – веди себя прилично: посуду там помой, или еще что… И вообще, по ее мнению, у демонов данного вида должен быть только один глаз. Все это время старшая из сестер продолжала задумчиво листать «Космополитен», медленными глоточками попивая холодный апельсиновый сок. Прекрасный, спокойный вечер прекрасной спокойной жизни. В конце концов, она это заслужила. 

**АНГЕЛ:**

Работа, дом, свиная кровь и снова работа, дом… И так по кругу. Я устал. Мне все надоело. У людей это называется жизнью. Я так долго чувствовал себя виноватым, что мысль об искуплении завладела моими мозгами. Я так долго был рядом с Баффи, что весь пропитался слеерством и видел свое существование в очистке мира от себе подобных.

Да, я знаю, те, кто сейчас рядом со мной, мои друзья. Но я устал. Может быть, мне требуется просто отдых, а может быть пора найти себя в этом мире по-другому. 

Я сидел за столом и видел, как первый рассветный луч пробивается через узкую щель между шторами. Вот он упал на пол, стал ярче, пошел через комнату, деля ее на две части. На одной из них остался я. На другой – все остальные. Судьба? Я, оказывается, просидел в агентстве всю ночь. Впереди снова полный работы день. Заботы, дела, и пустота внутри. Я не вынесу еще одного дня этой зияющей пустоты. Я спустился в гараж и сел в машину. С ее затемненными стеклами солнце мне не грозит. Я должен уехать. Немедленно. Иначе просто сойду с ума. Я потом им позвоню. Как-нибудь все объясню. Только не сейчас. 

Сейчас я должен собрать чемодан и выехать отсюда в любом направлении. Только не в Саннидейл. Там мне тоже делать нечего. 

Шоссе, как шоссе. Ночь, как ночь. И я просто жму на газ, еду в никуда. Мне почти хорошо. 

Черт! Что-то метнулось мне навстречу с огромной скоростью и с хрустом врезалось в бампер. Я услышал скрежет металла и крик, человеческий крик. Я так резко нажал на тормоз, что машину несколько раз крутануло на дороге. Как только она остановилась, я выскочил наружу. Одно безмолвие и темнота. И покореженный мотоцикл на дороге. Я сделал шаг, и он взорвался. Я стал обходить костер стороной, оглядывая окрестности. 

Из оврага раздалось смутно знакомое: 

-Кровавый ад! Чтоб тебе пропасть, пидор долбаный! 

Что-то грязное, скрюченное и отплевывающееся выползало на дорогу из кювета. О, Господи! 

-Спайк! 

Он заткнулся на середине слова и поднял голову. Фары моей машины хорошо освещали нас обоих. 

-Ангел? Чтоб тебя… Ты разучился водить машину? Это у меня тормоза были не в порядке. Ты же убил меня, ублюдок! Ты… Как ты вообще здесь оказался? 

Он ничуть не изменился. Так же нес всякую чепуху со скоростью тысячу слов в минуту, перескакивая с одной темы на другую. 

-Я еду в отпуск. – Ему совсем незачем знать о моих планах, которых, собственно говоря, нет. – А куда это ты так спешил? 

-Под колеса твоей машины, наверное! Чтоб тебе пусто было… Ох… 

Он схватился за бок. 

-У вампиров точно срастаются все ребра? О-о-о, как больно… 

Черт, вот смотришь на него, и хочется начать оправдываться. Так и веришь ему, что все у него там в кашицу превратилось. Но я действительно виноват. 

**СПАЙК:**

И чего это я перед ним выделываюсь? Конечно, не хочется оставаться на этой дороге. Но с другой стороны – он уставился на меня, как будто я мешок Педигрипала или еще какая пакость. Брезгуешь, свинка? Ладно, тогда я от тебя не отстану.

Я ковыляю к машине, стеная и прихрамывая. У, какой я сильный. Какая вмятина на бампере. Кое-кто наверняка просто сдохнет, получив счет. Ладно, придержи мне дверцу и не защеми мой плащ, он и так свое получил за столько лет. Так, кресло отодвинуть, устроиться поудобнее и застонать. Болит, правда, сильнее, чем я думал, но ничего, выживу. Я разваливаюсь на сидении и, о-о-о нет!!! Похоже, мне и правда плохо. Не хватало только потерять сознание в машине у пуфа! Мало ли что этому кретину вступит в голову… Или в головку… Нет, только не терять сознание! Тут глаз да глаз нужен с этим пидором… Нет, только не… Я еще успел увидеть Ангела, устраивающегося за рулем, жалостливо наблюдающего за мной, и провалился в темноту. 

*** * ***  

Я лежал на чем-то мягком. Не-а, это, определенно, не склеп. И пахнет тоже чем-то незнакомым. Кажется, я все-таки отключился. Я открыл глаза и посмотрел на белый потолок. Потом начал оглядывать окрестности. Комната как комната, окно с занавесочками, незатейливый коврик на полу, какие-то лампочки на стенах и кровать, большая двуспальная кровать, на которой я и возлежал в гордом одиночестве. Мотель. Причем, достаточно дешевый. Педик мог бы найти место поприличнее. И только я о нем вспомнил, как он тут же нарисовался в дверях с увесистым пакетом в руках. 

-Ну, что ты мне принес, убийца? 

Он нахмурился, но ничего не сказал. Только положил пакет с кровью (Ура!!) рядом со мной. Я сел и сладко потянулся, хрустя пальцами. Его передернуло от этого звука. Хм, какое это все-таки удовольствие – доводить старикана до белого каления! Нет, как здорово, что он схлопотал это проклятье. Не то быть бы мне распятым за мои фокусы. Буквально. А теперь – нет, теперь этот мудак стоит в углу спальни с виноватым видом. И не пошевелится ведь, пока не скажу. Кайф-то какой! Надо наслаждаться, пока он до своей поблядушки не добрался и не вернулся в свое прежнее, «сильно не в духе» состояние. Я медленно встал и, прихрамывая, отправился в душ. Винись-винись-винись и больше не дерись, идиот! 

Я вернулся обратно в одних джинсах и сел по-турецки на кровать. Я даже снял ботинки из уважения к его сединам. И, надорвав зубами пакет с кровью, стал посасывать сладкую жидкость. По телевизору нащелкались нежно любимые мною «Страсти». Ангел немного пометался по комнате и, наконец, остановился посередине, глядя на меня. Раздражает это виноватое выражение нашкодившего щенка на его лице. 

-Спайк, может, мы поедем отсюда? 

-Ты же меня убил, и так быстро перестал мучиться угрызениями совести по этому поводу? А мне все еще плохо. – Я снова присосался к пакету. 

-Спайк, тебя убили сто с лишним лет назад. И, если ты помнишь, это был не я. 

-Теперь меня убил ты. Отойди от экрана. Ты не отражаешься в зеркале, но ты не стеклянный. Сейчас там начнется самое интересное. 

Он вздохнул. Он действительно чувствует себя виноватым. Такой забавный чувак! Ничуть не изменился за все эти годы, если вдуматься. 

Весь день я смотрел телевизор, вернее, делал вид, что внимательно слежу за тем, что происходит на экране. Черта с два! На самом деле шоу, которое устроил этот придурок, было гораздо интереснее. Сначала он слонялся по комнате с потерянным видом. Потом выпил немного крови и просмотрел годичной давности журналы, которые кто-то оставил на журнальном столике. Потом… Черт, потом он сел в кресло в углу моей комнаты и уставился на меня, как баран на новые ворота. Хм, давно не видел меня, драгоценного, вот и соскучился наверное. Но мне-то от этого не легче. 

-Эй, ты на мне дыру протрешь своими взглядами! 

-По-моему тебе уже лучше, и мы можем идти по своим делам. 

Ага. Вот обязательно надо было напомнить, что он весь из себя такой деловой. А я так просто, погулять вышел. Я, в свою очередь, начинаю сверлить его насупленным взглядом. Спорим, он сдастся первым? Ну точно, закатил глаза с мученическим видом. Ему только нимба не хватает. Ладно, пора ему напомнить, что до святости ему еще ползти и ползти. Я вздыхаю с покаянным видом и произношу: 

-Да ладно тебе, Ангел. Надо ж когда-нибудь и отдохнуть. Пойди в холл, на автоматах сыграй. Или кофе выпей в баре. Я пока полежу немного. А через пару часов сможем разбежаться и забыть друг о друге, как о страшном сне. 

С этими словами я растягиваюсь на кровати, как довольный, сытый кот. И вы думаете, он ушел? Ха! Когда вечером я проснулся, он все еще сидел в том же кресле. И все еще смотрел. На меня. Ну и фиг с ним. Что-то я по-прежнему паршиво себя чувствую. И вряд ли это из-за аварии. Какое-то смутное чувство в груди: как будто съел что-то не то… О! Надо покушать. Пока кровь халявная. 

Я не торопясь вскрываю очередной пакет с кровью. Лакая сладкую жидкость, я все время размышляю, что же подарил мне этот гребаный демон? А может ничего? Так, прикололся просто? С него станется… Черт, опять хочется спать. Дорого мне встала эта африканская эпопея. А может, я просто впервые за долгое время досыта наелся? Вот и клонит в сон. Пожалуй, надо поблагодарить старикана за заботу. Поэтому я медленно, с видом заправского стриптизера стаскиваю с себя джинсы. Судя по судорожному вздоху из его угла, ему все еще нравиться то, что он видит. Поэтому я устраиваюсь поудобнее еще медленнее. Взбиваю подушки, ворочаюсь с боку на бок… Нет, можно было бы еще поиграть, конечно. Но почему-то желание просто уснуть становиться неодолимым… 

*** * ***  

Не могу сказать, когда мягкое небытие сменилось жутким кошмаром. Я снова был в пещере, дрался с демонами, и мне опять было больно. Я застонал, когда когти демона скользнули по моей коже, оставляя жуткие рубцы. Наверное, я закричал наяву, потому что сквозь мой кошмар я услышал скрип открывающейся двери из ванной и быстрые приближающиеся шаги. Я уже не спал, но все еще не мог заставить себя открыть глаза и окончательно вернуться в реальность. Я опять начал метаться по кровати, пытаясь вырваться из этого страшного сна, и (неужели это я?) снова издал жалобный стон. Чьи-то сильные руки оторвали мою голову от подушки. 

-Проснись, Спайк! Проснись! 

Судорожно всхлипнув, я, наконец-то, открыл глаза. Ангел держал меня за плечи, взволнованно глядя мне в лицо. 

-Что с тобой… 

Я моргнул несколько раз и резко сел. Сел и оказался в его объятиях. И как будто перенесся на сотню лет назад, в те дни полные нежности и любви, в тот момент, когда он не наказывал меня, когда ласкал и защищал. Он окутал своими прохладными руками мое влажное тело. Мое непослушное тело, мокрое от холодного липкого пота, которым сопровождаются все самые страшные кошмары. И я почувствовал, как в моей груди лопнула та до предела натянувшаяся струна, свалился тот тяжелый камень, который ввергнул меня в пучину этого ночного бреда. Я ткнулся лбом в грудь Ангела, и его объятия стали еще крепче, почти уняв эту все еще сотрясающую меня дрожь. Мой Сир снова со мной. Я открыл рот, и слова полились непрерывным потоком. 

-Мне было страшно… Действительно страшно в той жуткой пещере… Я не хотел жить и не хотел умирать, я хотел сделать счастливой Баффи… Но мне было страшно… 

Я хотел рассказать ему все, чтобы он разделил со мной эту боль и успокоил меня. Он слегка покачивался, баюкая меня, как дитя на своей груди, ласково гладя пальцами мои влажные волосы. Потом его рука погладила мою шею, задержалась на плече, нежно сжав его, затем заскользила по позвоночнику, пробуждая мое мертвое тело. Я замер в его руках, потом так резко поднял голову, что чуть не снес ему подбородок, и вылупился на него. Темный влажный взгляд заставил меня судорожно сглотнуть. Губы Ангела слегка дрогнули в улыбке. Я почему-то вспомнил, как Ангелус уверял меня, что для вампиров трахаться так же естественно, как для людей дышать. С тех пор я ни разу не усомнился в его словах. И сегодняшняя ночь, похоже, не будет исключением. Господи, я уже почти забыл твердость его губ, ласковые прикосновения его рук. Я почти забыл его низкий стон, отдающийся сладостной дрожью в каждой клеточке моего тела, когда мои руки исследуют мускулы его восхитительного тела. Мои губы шептали непривычное для них имя: «Ангел», раньше он был только «Ангелус» или «Сир». Кровавый ад! Много лет назад он (или Дру? Я так и не узнал правды) отнял у меня жизнь, а теперь снова возвращал в этот мир… 

*** * ***

Я проснулся с ощущением защищенности и покоя. Когда твоему телу поклоняются, как величайшей драгоценности… Когда на тебя смотрят, как на единственно стоящее существо в этой вселенной… Черт, клево! Только бы этот придурок все не испортил! С него станется! Вот если сейчас он заговорит о Саннидейле, или о своем долбаном проклятье, или… Хм, а у нас вообще-то есть темы для разговора? 

-Я люблю тебя, Спайк. 

Ну, здорово! Вот только этого мне и не хватало для полного счастья! Делаю вид, что ничего не слышал. Вы думаете, он успокоился? Ха! Размечтались. 

-Я люблю тебя, Дитя. 

Черт! Ну почему именно сейчас????!!! Я сыт, доволен, обласкан. Нет, вот обязательно надо добавить розовых соплей! 

-Чего? – мой голос звучит словно хмурое утро. Но этого тетерева уже несет. И как Истребительница это выносила, интересно? 

-Только сейчас я понял, как я люблю тебя. 

-Только сейчас? А раньше чего… 

-Ну, думаю, что будучи демоном, /Ну началось/ я просто не понимал сути любви. /да что ты вообще знаешь о любви, мундель ты этакий?!/ Но теперь, /когда прокляли по самое не могу/ когда у меня есть душа /о Господи, распылите меня кто-нибудь, я не хочу это слушать!/ я понял, что ты заслуживаешь любви… /Минуточку, а вот это уже что-то знакомое/ Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся со мной в ЛА. Я совершенно уверен, что ты сможешь вписаться… 

А вот дальше я его уже не слушаю. Безумная мысль пришла в мою голову, заставив напрячься в его руках. Ну, ни фига себе! Это что, красномордый так пошутил? Я что, заслужил только это? Долбаного педика, который в две недели доведет меня до самоубийства своими проповедями? Нееет, секс, конечно, дело хорошее. Кровь бесплатная, опять же. Но терпеть его занудные речи… Вот, полюбуйтесь: 

-…и мы вместе сможем спасти гораздо больше невинных людей… 

Ага. Всю жизнь мечтал спасать разных уродов только потому, что у них, видите ли, душа имеется! У Уоррена тоже душа была и - чего уж мелочиться - у Гитлера, кстати, тоже. А прикольный чувак был, насколько я помню… В любом случае, пора сваливать, пока этот мудила не заговорил меня насмерть. Я уперся в него руками и резко оттолкнул. Но он снова поймал меня в свои объятья и нежно поцеловал. Черт, а приятно все-таки… Потом он отодвинулся и внимательно (с надеждой?) посмотрел мне в глаза. 

-Я думаю, ты заслуживаешь любви. Мне кажется, что я смогу вечно тебя любить… 

С воплем: - ДА ПОШЕЛ ТЫ НА ХРЕН! - я соскочил с кровати, судорожно хватая свои шмотки, испытывая только одно желание: удрать отсюда поскорее. Подпрыгивая, как ошалевший заяц, судорожно пытаясь на бегу натянуть джинсы, я поскакал к выходу и вывалился через порог с расстегнутыми штанами. Что угодно, только не это!!! Подхватывая плащ, краем глаза я еще успел заметить, как Ангел, глубоко вздохнув, с упреком смотрит мне вслед. Ничего! Обойдешься! Справляйся сам, только про крем не забудь, чтоб мозоли не натереть! А я сваливаю отсюда куда по дальше. 

А куда по дальше? Так, в Африке я уже был. Куда теперь? Может в Антарктиду? Нет, это я, конечно, загнул. Ну неужели я не найду на этом долбаном шарике немного незанятого пространства? Свободного от всех этих придурков, от бесчисленных разочарований, от невыносимой боли… От себя прежнего… 

**СУДИЛИЩЕ**

Кучка разномастных демонов восседала на камнях, как толпа присяжных в верховном суде. Их морды были еще более злыми и страшными, чем обычно. Стоящий перед ними красномордый уже никого не пугал своей мощью и властью, напротив, он как-то съежился под злобными взглядами судий.

-Как ты мог, Исполнитель желаний? Ты был послан на Землю, в самое сердце мертвой пустыни, чтобы исполнять чужие желания. Желания самых достойных, прошедших через суровые испытания. Ты не имел права нести отсебятину!!! 

-Но он был так смел, безрассуден и опустошен. Он сам не знал, чего хочет. 

-И ты решил за него? 

Красномордый обречено кивнул. Сейчас он и сам не понимал, ради чего он отступил от раз и навсегда заведенного порядка. Он был почти всемогущ в том мире, хозяин желаний в центре мертвой пустыни, он казнил и миловал (казнил гораздо чаще) одним мановением своей лапы. И вот теперь, он мог все потерять. И ради чего? 

Обжигающий ветер пустыни принес запах того, чье имя не называют, чьего присутствия бояться, чей суд неотвратим. Костры взметнулись ярче, огромные скорпионы засновали между камнями, самые большие тени стали сгущаться в одну… 

-О нет! – пробормотал красномордый, тогда как остальные судьи пали ниц. Похоже, ответ придется держать перед Самим. На каменном возвышении материализовался… Как назвать то, чему нет аналога в этом мире? Чье присутствие подавляет настолько, что пятитысячелетний всемогущий демон чувствует себя ничтожной букашкой? 

Красномордый поник главою. Даже хвост у него опустился. «Это конец»- догадался он. 

-Ну-с, рассказывай. - Раскат грома или голос Самого? 

-Ну… Я… 

-Не мямли, ты демон или где??? 

-Да! Есть! То есть, слушаюсь! – засуетился красномордый и, почему-то, вытянулся в струнку на задних лапах. 

В мутном пятне на стене, меняющем свои очертания, как на большом экране стали вырисовываться очертания холмов, величаво вздымающихся вверх в закатной темноте. Вот проявилась дорога, по которой на огромной скорости несся одинокий мотоциклист. Наездник весело болтал головой в такт музыке, игравшей в плеере. 

-За много тысячелетий я не встречал столь безалаберного существа. Он мужественно дрался, но, похоже, не понимал зачем. Он сражался ради самого процесса, а не потому, что ему действительно было что-то нужно. Хаос внутри него отвечал моей тоске по нашему миру, - демон почти скулил. – Прозябать в этом жалком мирке, выслушивать нелепые желания низших существ… Это так унизительно! Так что, когда я встретил существо, которому, толком, ничего не было нужно – я не смог удержаться и не подарить ему… 

-Ты вручил ему величайшую ценность этого мира только потому, что он бескорыстен????? Да знаешь ли ты, что ты натворил??? Ты нарушил равновесие стихий этого мира, ты поставил под сомнение древнее пророчество… Ты дал ему душу, Исполнитель желаний, и, клянусь всеми силами Аражмахара, этот придурок этого даже не заметил!!! 

-Ну и что теперь, прикажешь, с тобой делать? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Старший демон. - И, самое главное, что прикажешь делать с НИМ? 

Все со вздохом посмотрели на изображение беспечного ездока, несшегося навстречу шеститонному грузовику по встречной полосе и, похоже, в упор не замечающему угрозы. 

-Он что, думает, тот свернет первый? – невольно поинтересовался Сам. 

-Ээээээ… Думаю, он опять пьян и просто не видит грузовика, – заискивающе пояснил красномордый. 

-Он разобьется? – с надеждой спросил Сам. 

-Конечно! – заверил красномордый. И тут же вздохнул – Но вряд ли это его остановит. -О! Есть идея! Может, мы и сможем помочь ему понять, что он получил, и как от этого схлопотать мучений по максимуму! – потер лапки красномордый. - Щас вот только подгадаю, чтобы его отвезли именно в этот морг… 

Зловещий хохот судей потряс пустыню: Да, на этот раз шутка удалась! 

**КОНЕЦ**

_written by Rika 2002_


End file.
